super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Feather of Starlight: Part 1
Category:SolZen321 The Beginning The year didn't matter, it was the space age, mankind had learned to traverse the void and sail the ocean of the stars in starships. One such vessel, was head towards a system, a large military ship, massive, long, like a blade moving through space, and dotted with numerous weapons. Their mission was clear, scour this sector for whatever destroying the vessels coming this way. This same force was assumed to be what destroyed the communications network cutting off this sector. On the bridge, the captain looked worried. Like everyone else he wore a space suit. He sported a trimmed white beard, that covered his lower jaw and upper lip, had pale skin, and sapphire eyes. He sat there...pondering, trying to figure out the source for the feeling of dread he felt. It was in his gut, a feeling that he should not have taken this job, but it was too late. "Sir..." said an operator at a terminal "We have an object moving towards us at 6'O clock at angle 180 degrees." "On screen..." he replied. The image of the rear camera came on, showing the starry black of space. However, in the center, there it was, a red star, growing ever large. Within that split second, the captain saw something the crew and all their fancy computers could not, and he knew what that was. Great dread and fear, came over him and he shouted. "Open fire!" "Sir...?" "Just do it...!" What few turrets could aim backward, opened fire on the red sphere. Volley of missiles, and plasma bolts sped its direction. There were for not, for it disappeared. "It's gone...?" said an officer. The captain slouched back, with horror on his face. "No..." he said "Abandon ship...all who can..." He brought down his visor. "All of you prepare for hull breach...!" The crew started at him, as if he were mad. "NOW!" They came from the center of the ship, tendrils of red energy that snakes their way around the hull of the ship and phase past the panels to find something inside. It was usually something solid, important, load-bearing, or failing that, something vital. The turrets didn't notice them, their targeting systems were not meant for such ethereal masses. Even if they were were, their ordinance was useless. The tendrils snaked their way about, until enough had found what they were looking for...and they pulled. Titanium alloy hull plating, carbon fiber reinforced steal beams, entire floors, sections of always, they were torn apart in different directions. The steel and other alloys that man was so proud of, where useless against the strength of this phenomenon and with the tear and pulling of so many vital components, the explosion was inevitable. Everything mortal perished in that explosive burst of plasma and radiation, even much of the metal was vaporized. When was left, was not mortal, not of flesh, even if one of them looked the part. The figure looked like an animated man of armor. Metal bands rubbed over and under each other, in hues of gold and bronze, in the shape of a warrior. Over that was armor of gold and gunmetal black, with a hood figure of cast metal covering a head in shadow. The armor pieces were either angular and sharp, or rolling in organic curves that ended in bladed points. Even his gauntlets ended menacing claws. On his back was a pair of upward pointed blades, from where the myriad of crimson red tendrils calmed down and came together in a rough shape that resembled wings. Before him was the captain, unharmed, beyond the slight burns on his suit and held aloft, in place, by the mere gesture of this being pointing their palm at him. "Why..." said the captain "Why did you do this..." The being said nothing. He pulled his hand back, mist forming around it and stretched it back out, slamming it on his chest. The captain screamed, as his face came apart in mist and tendrils of blue light. His suit was torn apart by tendrils of blue light, and in the place of an old man was another similar being. However, instead of sharp angles, they had smooth curves with a winged style. Where the other had gunmetal black, they had marble white, and instead of red wings, his were a soft muted blue. The being, the captain, was clearly left tired by this experience. The being spoke, their words unencumbered by the void (Where is he...?) "Who...?" replied the captain, but in English (The Key Keeper...) "What possible...no, no not even you are that mad, they will burn everything! Everything we worked for...!" (I did not work for 'them'...and I do not need all..) (Even if I knew, I would not tell you monster!) (So be it...) The red tendrils dug into the captain's chest and pulled. Somehow the bronze and gold plating offered more resistance than Steel and Titanium, but as before the metal gave way. The metal became sparkling, gilded particles as the innards exploded in an explosion of light bigger than the death flash of the ship.